Usuario discusión:Paper Kirby 2390
amiga no se que pasa pero ahora tengo kirby y el laberinto de los espejos pero que raro porque tu justo no tenias ni pesadilla en dreamland ni el laberinto de los espejos, pero me cuesta un poco porque es desordenado y me cuesta mucho haci pero me gusta porque tengo compañeros para que me ayuden y en pesadilla en dreamland tiene la habilidad backdrop y me gusta mas pesadilla en dreamland pero no puedo guardar la partida de ninguno :( bye amiga ;) si kirby dreamland te parece facil , pon este paswor en la pantalla de inicio : select+A+Arriba , el juego sera mucho mas dificil y si pones el pasword : select+B+abajo , entras en el menu del juego y puedes elejir cuanta vida puedes tener , cuantas vidas tienes al inicio y el sound test el kirby dream land puedes conseguirlo por 4 $ en la eshop del 3ds , tambien puedes conseguir el adventure en 3d :L Bueno al parecer yo tampoco se donde estça issact, pero una vez sea Administrador voy a activar en el Wiki el muro de mensajes solo por 6 dias debido al Bug del muro. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 20:38 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Foro Hola Amiga, hice un Nuevo Foro para ver si todos están de acuerdo si adopto el Wiki como administrador, pásale la voz a todos del Wiki para que voten. Espero tu voto. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 18:50 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Para ponerle color debes ir a una página de Ayuda. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 14:05 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Mira de nuevo el Foro de Administración amiga, esta vez puse algo para votar Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 14:31 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok ya eres moderadora del chat, pero no puedo hacer a alguien administrador debido a que no soy Burócrata. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 17:33 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Como haces la plantilla en wiki kirby fans? pero en mi wiki no aceptaban plantillas infobox y cree una :( T_ T una plantilla infobox de color verde lima o naranja para personajes de videojuegos en wikihannabarberadisneynintendo como mis wikis favoritos abres la pestaña y le pones en la página de Yoshi Nuevo Diseño Hola amiga, ¿te gusta el nuevo diseño del Wiki? Ahora tiene más colores. amiga me pasas el link de la descargar del juego kirby cosmic chaos porfa, Ben 100 aliens hola amiga por favor pasame el link del demo del juego por favor es que me gusto porque tiene la habilidad madera y ademas te dejo esta imagen que quizas te guste thumb Monobook y Artículo Destacado Hola Amiga, he actualizado la página de Monobook que la puedes ver aqui Y creo que es hora de cambiar el artículo Destacado... mira la discusión de la página Artículo Destacado. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:29 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva Apariencia y Monobook Hola Amiga, ya he remodelado el Wiki mucho mejor que antes y así será lo mismo con Monobook Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 21:53 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Blog Hola Amiga, hice un nuevo Blog y este es muy importante, sera mejor que corras la voz a todos del wiki debido a que es sobre la mejora del Wiki. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 01:28 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Respuesta No, el muro de mensajes es en la piel Wikia. Mejor te cuento más en el chat de Kirby fans Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 00:36 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Kirby hice la última encuesta de la Actualizacion del Wiki es la del Fondo del Logo, los candidatos serán el actual (Pink), Purple Clouds (De Kirby Wiki en inglés) y Epic Background (Recomendable). URL:Foro:Fondo del Logo Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:46 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Porque el anterior tenía un fondo blanco que arruinaba el Fondo de la Navegación. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:48 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cuple!, como regalo te daré la oportunidad de conseguir el Logro de Categorías vas a añadir las categorías que quieras a la Página Súper Kirby Fantasma y desupués lo pondré a la normalidad. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:06 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Amiga, cuando viniste al Wiki empezaste a crear páginas inecesarias y todo eso... Empezaré a renombrar las útiles y borrar las no útiles. y espero que te guste mi nueva firma. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDeMi Discusión bueno gracias amiga y te gusto la imagen?, te voy a nombrar mis juegos de kirby: Kirby Dream Land Kirby Dream Land 2 Kirby Dream Land 3 Kirby Dream Course Kirby Adventure Kirby Pesadilla en Dream Land Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Kirby Roedores al Ataque Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby Invaders From The Dark o como se llame y si puede tendre el kirby cosmic chaos aunque no lo creo, a si y tambien tengo kirby mass attack pero me vino fallado tambien, bye amiga ;) Ben 100 aliens 16:20 16 mar 2012 (UTC) hola amiga ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, siempre seras mi mejor amiga de kirbypedia :) (Ben 100 aliens)thumb|¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Hecho. Hola amiga ahora mismo estoy jugando Kirby's Return to Dream Land por lo que ahora tengo más información, sin embargo, necesito los nombres de los enemigos del juego en español, si los sabes o encuentras, avísame. Maestro DeDeDe. Mejor nos conectamos en el chat así no tendremos que ir a la página de discusión de cada uno. PD: estoy en el nivel 2 de Ocaso Obleas. Nuevo Usuario Hola Kirby, ya hay un nuevo usuario, esta vez ya somos 3 los personajes principales de Kirby, se llama Master Master Meta Knight. Y con el ya somos 3 los principales, tu, kirby, yo, rey dedede y el, Meta Knight, ahora solo falta Waddle Dee. Rey Dedede Hola amiga, Leafan no es una Habilidad, pero si puedes poner la categoría Kirby's Return to Dream Land, si no lo sabías mejor preguntame. Maestro Dedede. Así es. Sí debería tener mayusculas. Maestro Dedede. Hola amiga lamento decirte que no estáre activo masomenos hasta la siguiente semana debido a problemas. Hola Kirby2390(Puedo llamarte Kirby)Creo que no me reconoceras pero te queria decir que ahora soy Parte de los 3 personajes principales de Kirby.Tu Kirby yo meta knight y maestro DeDeDe Rey Dedede Nos vemos mañana en el chat No tengo idea parece que se confudieron con alguien mas y esa persona no para de bloquearme Dicen que me acusaran de acer spam PERO QUE RAYOS?SI YO SOLO EDITO LAS PAGINAS PARA GANAR LOGROS Y MI PERFIL NADA MAS Bien ya me conecte Hola Conectate soy Metaknight Entre y le dije holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y el dijo QUE?Y yo me fui jeje Hola querrías ser mi amiga???? Wiki ¡Felicidades amiga! La actualización del Wiki esta hecha! ahora solo faltan los Logros. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 22:22 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Kirby he subido una pagina es puño megaton editala si quieres :-) kirby he creado una pagina es puño megaton editala si quieres (HyperKirby4325) hola quiero ser tu amigo recuerdo haberte visto cuando recien enpese a unirme en el wiki Oye Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland es un remake de Kirby's Adventure Seb el cool 16:50 28 mar 2012 (UTC)Seb el cool perdon por confundirte bueno hablamos mas tarde o talves en este momento te espero te dice kotuol ya te agrege como amiga a y porcierto para que sepas quien te lo dice firma kotuol como pusiste esa cosa en la que salen barias abilidades y al final la cara de kirby y dice kirbyKotuol 22:16 31 mar 2012 (UTC) por sierto no se inglesKotuol 22:22 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no entendi lo hice pero no salio mira [[Kirby]] 23:05 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no importa pero antes e querido aserte una pregunta en kirby return to dream land se puede peliar contra el que aparece en mi imajen de perfil pero no se como me puedes decir bueno si sabes porfabor [[Kirby]] 23:33 31 mar 2012 (UTC) creo que lo logre [[Kirby]] 23:33 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no lo logre [[Kirby]] 23:34 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Respecto a pokémon cual es tu favorito? (Hyperkirby) hola me recuerdas soy kotuol cree mi propia wiki unete la acabo de empesar tiene imformacion de kirby y pokemon te espero la direcsion es http://es.kirbydex.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Following Los mios son Hydreigon zekrmon y samurott y ok HyperKirby4325 20:09 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Portada , he mejorado la Portada pero más tarde será mejor. Dime que color quieres que ponga en la columna derecha. Pero recuerda de que debe ser claro y no oscuro. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 20:34 1 abr 2012 (UTC) ya hice nuevas paginas en mi wiki la de kirby y pikachu los numeros son las imagenes y sprites[[Kirby]] 21:17 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola conectate al chat(Master Master Meta Knight 21:25 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Lo siento pero solo puedo poner juegos hechos por fans como Invaders From Dark, pasame el Link del room si quieres que lo ponga. amiga solo queria decirte que...LO LOGRE!!! mira El guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Vencerias a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 00:59 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Emoticonos Si lo sabías puedes poner emoticonos en las páginas de discusión. Mira aqui para saber que emoticonos poner. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 18:38 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Categorías Sería mejor que yo pusiera las categorías debido a que no es necesario poner el nombre del juego al que pertenece, simplemente pon (Objetos de VIDEOJUEGO) la palabra VIDEOJUEGO reemplazala por el juego. Firma Si me encanta mucho, pero si la usas en otro Wiki las imágenes no se van a mostrar debido a que en ese Wiki esas imágenes no existen. bueno adios. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 19:39 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Ok Dame la plantilla para arreglarla ahora mismo. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:59 7 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero que hayas visto el nuevo episodio de Pokémon Black and White, El Club de Combate y la elección de Tepig. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:02 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Mejor pídele permiso a alguien de otra Wiki para que copies su plantilla o tambien puedes ir a wikia y decirle a uno del Staff para que te ayude. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 18:20 8 abr 2012 (UTC) bueno sere un kirby amiga pero primero tienes que darme una lista de los kirbys con sus colores y personalidades para que vea cual se parece a mi, bye amiga y por cierto si estas ahi vamos al chat ¿si?, bye :), Ben 100 aliens Felices Pascuas! Hola amiga te doy las felices pascuas!Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 20:32 8 abr 2012 (UTC) hola amiga vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens hola amiga si estas ahi vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens me encanta tu nueva firma [[Kirby]] 20:47 10 abr 2012 (UTC) yo ya lo venci facil en 15 minutos thumb|no me vio ayudame en mi wiki [[Kirby]] 00:03 11 abr 2012 (UTC) que ago me puse como moderador del chat en mi wiki y haora no soy fundador y no puedo editar el fondo y hacer admid a nadie que hago amiga si estas ahi vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens, para que te diga como se guarda la partida en el game boy advance Hola amiga vamos al chat quizas vallan mas amigos, ben 100 aliens ablamos en el chat de mi wiki ok voy a comer helado kotuol 22:09 17 abr 2012 (UTC) super smash flash y chat hola amiga soy yo tu amigo Andresboy 01:33 19 abr 2012 (UTC) y tengo una duda sobre super smash flash, como le haces para jugar online, y si quieres cuando me veas en el chat te reto, si no sabes nada de super smash flash entonces me confundi de kirby :o mensaje no ubicado en mi perfil hola amiga, resulta que me mandaste un mensaje, ¿a que se refiere ese mensaje? por que yo no se, si fueras tan amable de decirme te agradeceria, besos tu amigo Andresboy 23:42 20 abr 2012 (UTC) mira http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Pokemon_shiny/Torneo_Personajes_de_Nintendo. kotuol 16:08 21 abr 2012 (UTC) hola como estas ya voy a subir videos y imagenes a mi wiki a y canciones te va a encantar mi wiki jajaja HOLA AMIGA COMO ESTAS perdon x irme asi no tenia mucho tiempo sabes donde puedo tener rooms de pokemon para gamecube kotuol 22:34 23 abr 2012 (UTC) MrKirbyfan 19:03 24 abr 2012 (UTC)Estas conectada? VE AL CHAT!MrKirbyfan 19:03 24 abr 2012 (UTC) ya tengo kirby super star ultra , super smash bros y kirby nighmare in dren land gba CONECTATE TE ESPERO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FZBNPg_rhE&feature=related te acuerdas ue paso Como Ayudar 1. Antes de poner categorías a una página de una Habilidad, no pongás los nombres de los juegos en una Habilidad, nada más pon Habilidades de JUEGO, reemplaza la palabra juego por el juego. 2. La verdad es que la mayoría de los Fan arts no me gustán, hay algunos inapropiados como el que fue borrado sobre Kirby comiéndose a un Waddle Dee, además, ¿Para que subir Fan-arts si los puedes subir en una Wiki Fanon de Kirby? Bueno, creo que la de Meta Knight será la última imágen fanon de Kirby. 3. Recomiendo hacer blogs que empiecen con mayúsculas y que contengan información. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 03:27 28 abr 2012 (UTC) mis ideas con tu comentario hola te respondi el comentario de mis ideas para el siguiente kirby wii, favor de leerlo Andresboy 19:34 28 abr 2012 (UTC) comienzo a odiar a mario hola amiga, de lo de que comienzo a odiar a mario mejor mira estos videos de sonic Andresboy 23:03 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Dime como es que Maykool ha sido bloqueado del chat. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 01:27 1 may 2012 (UTC) Acabo de llegar a esta wiki soy un gloton como kirby Páginas Hola Kirby, ahora encontre páginas sobre enemigos e items de los juegos, son los enlaces rojos. Aqui hay una lista: Enemigos: *Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land *Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Enemigos de Kirby's Dream Course *Enemigos de Kirby's Epic Yarn *Enemigos de Kirby's Adventure *Enemigos de Kirby's Pinball Land Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:27 5 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Kirby, sigue editando páginas del Proyecto y recuerda de que debes buscar imágenes y categorías antes de crearlas. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:35 6 may 2012 (UTC). También que lo hagan otros usuarios, yo voy a editar algunas otras cosas en otro Wiki. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:35 6 may 2012 (UTC) Guía Esta muy bien, pero te recomiendo de que elimines la parte que dice cuantos enemigos hay, ya que al ser una guía solo se puede poner el gameplay. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:37 7 may 2012 (UTC) Episodios Al parecer al ser una gran fan de Kirby puede que hayas visto el Anime no? Entonces tu debes saber más sobre eso que yo, te recomiendo de que añadas información a las páginas de los episodios y yo los creo. O mejor esto, cada día se creará una página de un episodio del anime. Ejemplo: Hoy crearemos el episodio que sigue de Kirby llega a Pueblo Cappy (Una batalla de Bloques) y mañana el episodio que le sigue. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:42 7 may 2012 (UTC) te sirvio todo lo del emulador y el room kotuol 23:26 8 may 2012 (UTC) Ya podemos empezar haciendo el episodio, yo seguiré con la guía de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:33 10 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno Kirby2390 tengo una idea que puede quitarte tu miedo de aquella musica estube buscando la cura el dia entero por eso no pude editar la wiki bueno 1-La musica no tenia que ser asi parece que al acer el juego alguien saqueo el sonido y lo edito y se quedo asi 2-La musica no causa muertes sino que confusion porque tiene partes despacio y luego tans mas fuerte que provoca dolor de cabeza 3-La musica ia a ser mas o menos asi pero quando la saqueron(Lo qual ya te dije)Se quedo mal ella ia estar diferente pero de que porque tiene ese sonido es porque la ciudad es un cementerio Pokémon Iba estar menos asustadora pero quando la saquearon iso errores de sonido.Espero que te aya servido!(Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 22:55 10 may 2012 (UTC) JAJA CAMBIAS MUCHAS VECES TU IMAGEN De acuerdo, pero espero que no te vayas debido a que necesitaremos a alguien que edite en el Wiki y tu eres la que más edita. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 22:02 17 may 2012 (UTC) Enemigos de Kirby's Return to Dream Land '''La página ha sido creada, mira la página aquí. Espero que el Spam se haya hido del Wiki, ya va hace desde ayer. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 04:19 20 may 2012 (UTC) hola amiga perdon por no conectarme como hace 2 o 3 meses pero es que no tenia internet, Ben 100 aliens P.D: Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo seras, Ben 100 aliens Imágenes Hola Kirby, las imágenes de los íconos de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos ya están en esta página: Transformaciones de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. A parte de eso, están en inglés. Estoy arreglando Espejo por lo que puedo estar ausente un rato. Bye. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:14 30 may 2012 (UTC) hola amiga vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens ta sirvio el emulador que te di kotuol 22:23 8 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola, Kirby! Hace un montón que ya no te veía. ¿Como estas? ''Princesa Daisy'' 00:51 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Has notado que casi no se encuentran episodios del anime en youtube? (es la unica pagina en la que confio) BrawlLover012 20:39 12 jun 2012 (UTC)BrawlLover012 Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holis!, Kirby querida (Dear") Oye, solo queria decirte que acabo de funda un wiki llamado NintendoSega, y si me serviria de mucha ayuda que me ayuds con los articulos de Kirby, mmm, Otra cosa (Si puedo poner unas im agenes que van en mi firma y perfil de mario)(No quise preguntarle eso al Maestro, me da un poquis de miedo), Cambiando de temas, mira descargue un juego para pc, es como SSBB, pero en la pc, y me encontre con 2 Stages de Kirby y... *Les puedeo omar una foto y subirlas a mi perfil (si se puede, y claro, con aceotacion tuya) *Oh, las añado alas paginas correspondiente (1.- Es Rainbow Route, y la otra de Dreamland) *Si se les consider fanart, no problem, no las subo y fin n.n *Princesa Peach ToadstoolArchivo:Peach_Gif.gif''' 18:32 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva información del nuevo juego Hola Kirby, ya se ha sacado nueva información del nuevo juego, se llama Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. Para más información entra a este blog. Y mira la nueva firma que tengo: :Conectate al Chat, estamos yo y Peach. Spotlight ¡Felicidades! Junto a Super Mario Wiki obtenimos el Spotlight. Ya no hay ninguna categoría sin categorizar y las redirecciones dobles han disminuido. hola amiga :), hablemos en el chat de kirby/zelda wiki, te quiere tu amigo Ben 100 aliens hola amiga soy isaact si quiero ingresar pero me olvide mi contraseña pronto me volvere a conectar te lo prometo190.131.128.124 14:40 22 jul 2012 (UTC) perdon por no conectarme 190.131.128.124 14:50 22 jul 2012 (UTC) dile a todos que lo siento mucho 190.131.128.124 14:50 22 jul 2012 (UTC) soy isaact sabias que en el anime de kirby asoman otros guerreros como meta knight que son de la raza de kirby190.131.128.124 14:56 22 jul 2012 (UTC) si porfin regrese y no me ire nunca mas. voy a jugar kirby el laberinto de los espejos un saludo de tu amigo isaact190.131.128.124 22:18 22 jul 2012 (UTC) hola amiga cual es tu habilidad favorita de kirby ooo sierto perdon. quisiera que aya un mundo virtual de kirby para poder pasear por drem land y conocer a kirby oo seria como un sueñoIsaact (discusión) 23:34 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Proyecto:Habilidades Hola Kirby2390 gracias por unirte a el Proyecto:Habilidades que cree. Jaime Kirby (discusión) 20:22 8 ago 2012 (UTC)Jaime KirbyJaime Kirby (discusión) 20:22 8 ago 2012 (UTC) hola amiga ya tengo Wi-fi espero que te conectes al chat para darte mi friend roster Isaact (discusión) 23:00 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Fondo Rojo No veo ningún fondo rojo en las páginas, ¿podrías darme una captura de pantalla sobre el fondo rojo? no importa amiga hoy jugamosIsaact (discusión) 13:19 21 ago 2012 (UTC)